Undertale Q&A
by JaxTheKuroKitsune
Summary: Since this obviously hasn't been done before *Hides from TK* and I thought it would be fun. Ask anyone anything, dare them to do the ridiculous, involve AU's, and generally cause mayhem in their lives!
1. Chapter 1

**Making a Q &A because this obviously hasn't been done ever before... *Nervous laugh* Oh well, looks like fun and I kinda want in on it soooooooo here I am!**

 **Ask anyone anything, dare them to do the ridiculous, involve AU's, and generally cause mayhem in their lives!**


	2. Question 1

**Guest:**

 **Asking underswap Pap to make US sans mad w/ puns!**

US!Pap: HEH, THAT'S EASY MYSTERIOUS TEXT.

US!Pap: walkes into the kitchen where his brother is attempting to make taco's.

US!Pap: LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE HARD AT WORK BRO. IF YOU AREN'T CAREFUL, YOU MIGHT JUST WORK YOUSELF... DOWN TO THE BONE."

US!Sans: *unholy screeching*

US!Pap: HEH, DON'T WORRY BRO, I WON'T MAKE ANY MORE PUNS. I JUST DON'T HAVE THE GUTS FOR IT.

US!Sans: *plops face into half-made tacos* why must you always do this to the magnificent sans?

US!Pap: WELL, I JUST THOUGHT THAT NOTHING EVER GETS UNDER YOUR SKIN.

US!Sans: *runs out of kitchen and into a random portal that appeared out of nowhere*

US!Pap: BRO? WHERE DID YOU... GO... *SIGHS* AND TO THINK IT WAS ALMOST TIME FOR MY MIDMORNING NAP... *JUMPS THROUGH THE PORTAL AND LANDS ON A COUCH NEXT TO US!SANS* GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME. *IMMEDIENTLY FALLS ASLEEP ON COUCH*


	3. Questions 2,3,4

**Icepatch:**

 **.Chara do you want to know where the best chocolate in the world is? It's Germany. It literally has the best chocolate!**

Chara: *Immediately rushes towards the door* THE CHOCOLATE WILL BE MINE! GIMMIE!

Frisk: * Holds back Chara* No Chara! You are not taking over Germany for some chocolate...

 **.So I have a question for everyone, have you all ever been to an amusement park or a water park? If not then you should all go!**

Papyrus: WOWIE, WE WENT TO ONE WITHIN A WEAK OF THE BARRIER BEING BROKEN BY THE HUMAN

Sans: yeah, that trip really wore me down to the bone

Papyrus: *Unholy screeching* WHY MUST YOU DO THIS SANS!?

 **.So author, how you doin?**

Jax: *Appears out of nowhere with a box of German Chocolate* Power was out for the whole weekend...

Chara: *Shanks Jax and takes chocolate* MINE *Huddles in corner and rocks back and forth*

Jax: Ow *Holds stab wound*

Toriel: Um, and whom might you be?

Jax: Oh, I'm the author, so don't be surprised when I hang around here.


	4. Question 5

**ieatpearnow**

 **Frisk how is going living with goat mum**

Frisk: It has been pretty good so far. Mom sometimes has to stay out late grading papers for school but she enjoys it anyways so it is fine with me.


	5. Questions 6,7,8

**I AM A ERROR**

 **Hello Author that obviously started the first Q &A on Undertale.**

Jax: Shhhhhhhhh... I'm hiding... *Jumps behind couch*

 ***the author fells there sin crawling on there back***

Jax: Yeah, well you feel the lack on an 'N' in your name!

 **Any way here are some questions**

 **Sans what does the name W.D Gaster**

 **mean to you?**

Sans: *walks out of room*

Jax: Nope *Pulls him back in*

Sans: Fine. He is my Dad and nobody but me remembers him because of the mishap with the core...

 **Chara how manny times did you die to Sans?**

Sans: Oh trust me, Chara _**had a very bad time**_

Chara: I stopped counting after the 150+ mark...

 **Everyone whats your favorite line from annother Character**

Jax: Get dunked on!

Tem shop tem: HOI...VS!

Toriel: Any of Sans' sansational puns

Asgore: Howdy

Asriel: Howdy

Chara: Kill or be Killed!

Flowey: I believe in you! Gets me every time...

Sans: *Eye starts glowing blue as he stares down Chara* Really not feeling up to it right now.

Mettaton: Legs so hot. Hot hot legs. Legs so hot you fry an egg.

Blooky: ...

Papyrus: MY BROTHER IS PRETTY COOL

Burgerpants: But nobody came... So I would have to actually work...

Alphys: Undyne s-suplexes a b-boulder just be-because she

can

Undyne: Anime is REAL!

 **Welp got to go to my Q &A so by! And good luck!**

Jax: Bye and thanks

* * *

 **A/N making a poll for the gender of Frisk and Chara. Remain neutral, male, or female. Poll should be up on profile.**


	6. Question 9

**Charisk is life (Guest):**

 **I dare chara and frisk to go on a sin is real**

Jax: Judging by your name, you want them to go on a date

Frisk: Sorry nope. You do realize that we are just kids right?

Chara: Give me German chocolate and I will consider it...

* * *

 **A/N: Pissed at right now. Keep trying to update and it is just like 'Lawl, nope.'**


	7. Question 10

**Guest:**

 **I have a question for you and if you don't answer it *behind him is an army that has millions apon millions of soldiers and tanks, with 3 p1000s behind them***

Jax: Ha! I can use illusions to screw with their minds and make them attack you so ha!

 **So my quest is ... Does Asgore and Toriel know that some people ship Asriel and Asgore?**

Asriel: *Turns green at the thought*

Asgore: What does 'ship' mean son? Does it mean that we go out on a fishing ship and have some father/son bonding time?

Toriel: By the look on our son's face I don't think that's it...


	8. Questions 11,12,13,14,15

**hOI (Guest):**

*Random tiles of the wall start to break down*

*Error steps through*

Error: H-Hmm, ano-o-other d-d-d-dirty glitch that I have to _c-c-c-correct_

*Ink shows up almost right after before Error can do anything*

 **Error: Blue or brown? (belated happy birthday,btdubs)**

Error: D-d-d-damnit... another-r-r-r one of t-t-t-these... Brown I-I g-g-guess, blue is t-t-to cheery... And thanks I g-guess

Jax: *Quickly starts writing down notes while whispering* I can make this work...

 **Ink: (belated) Happy birthday! *hugs* (or if we're strictly limited like in AskError,then)** ***Ink feels a warm sensation enveloping him. This fills him with happiness.**

Ink: Yay *Hugs back* thanks for the happy belated birthday!

 **US Frisk: *starts throwing vanilla cookies at them like shurikens***

US!Frisk: MINE *Catches the cookies with mouth* THR MNE!

 **Chara: Have some chocolate. I found it in Mexico during a time travel thing. Careful, tho. It might be a little hot.**

Chara: IT'S MINE *Shoves whole thing in mouth at once*

 **({It's made of chili peppers})**  
 **  
**Chara: **I WILL MURDER YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY BEFORE YOUR VERY EYES!**

Frisk: *Holds Chara back*

 **Blueberry: Red or Black?**

US!Sans: Well, red is close to orange which my lazy brother napping on the couch wears so... Red!

Jax: *Quickly starts writing down notes while whispering* I ship it...


	9. Question 16

**Fresh (guest):**

Error: *pulls out phone as it starts beeping showing incoming messages* Oh no... R-R-RUN! * drops phone and opens up a portal and jumps through*

UF!Sans: Hmph, can't be that bad... *picks up phone and pulls open messages*

 **Wiggidy wiggidy wazzup brahs! It's the raddest neighbro on the block up in here! CALLING Fresh!Sans**

*a portal with conflicting colors opens up in the middle of the room*

UF!Sans: Oh F _unk_ I couldn't have been more wrong in my entire life...

Fresh!Sans: *skateboards out of portal* Watch that colorful lingo my radical brosef. It's totally un-rad.

UF!Sans: I regret everything...

Fresh!Sans: Oh hey, it's Edgy MC My Chemical Romance. The skelebro who's absoradly hurtin up on the inside. And we all know how to help a bro who's hurtin up on the inside... *Lifts up shades* **MAKE EM HURT WORSE ON THE OUTSIDE ***puts yolo shade back down*I mean being a good listener. Yup.

Everyone: *backs away in shocked horror*


	10. Question 17

**Aria The Anomaly (guest)**

 **Chara in my first run I...I slaughered some monsters.**

Chara: Good job

 **The ruins, Toriel, snowdin and the Canine Unit. Who made me stop? I'll give you one guess.**

 ***I wait for everbody to guess***  
 **It was Sans. He confronted me in snowdin and told me the impact my actions had on the families of monsters. This ended my rampage. Why the fuck am I telling you this? Chara...you took pleasure in killing. I was controlling Frisk and then you controlled me. I'M GONNA MAKE PAY YOU LITTLE HELLSPAWN!**  
 **(Cue metal crusher)**

 **[Aria's anger won't be subdued by a RESET!]**  
 **[Fight]**  
 **Chara slashes at Aria with the real knife and leaves a gash across his stomach, doing 30 damage.**  
 **Aria: ''That's it kid? I expected a whole lot more.''**

Chara:I'll kill you!

 **[Fight]**  
 **Aria grabs the real knife by the blade, takes 12 damage and shoves it into Chara's eye socket, doing 23 damage.**  
 **[ITEM]**  
 **{You ate half the cold-cut-combo. Forgot to take the wrapper off. Tastes like good comic book. Your HP was maxed out.}**  
 **[You cough the wrapper up in Aria's face.]**  
 **[Aria is even angrier.]**  
 **Aria grabs Chara and cracks her over his knee, blood splattering everywhere.**  
 **[Fight]**  
 **Chara stabs Aria through the arm but she can't pull it out. Aria notices the ITEM button and smashes it.**

Chara: NOOOOOO MY CHOCOLATE

 **[Healing is not an option anymore.]**  
 **[ACT. Plead, insult, pet, grab nose.]**  
 **[You pet Aria and he doesn't know what to make of it.]**  
 **Aria: Are you trying to be funny? That's out of CHARActer for you. Hey who says this? I PITY THE FOOL WHO COMMITS GENOCIDE!**  
 **Aria grabs Chara by the hair and uses her as a punching bag until her HP is fully drained but her soul doesn't break.**

Chara: I will have vengeance... *passes out*

 **Aria: Now that that's done...oh boy. *Aria hangs his head in shame* Frisk i'm sorry I possessed you and weared your body like a glove. I can only imagine how horrible being possesed is. If you can't forgive me I completely understand.**

Frisk: It's fine, it isn't like it hasn't happened before. *hugs Aria*


	11. Question 18

**sans(Guest):**

 ***puts everyone from the Storyshift and Taletwist AUs in here* here. have fun.**

*Gigantic groups of people appear in the house*

Jax: *slams face onto the table* Where the f _unk_ am I gonna put all these people...

Fresh!Sans: Watch that unrad lingo bro.

Storyshift!Chara: Damn, look at all these sexy mirrors


	12. Question 19

**ieatpearnow:**

 **Happy marijuana day (4/20) *Then leaves a bunch of weed behind***

US!Papyrus: *Immediately picks it all up*

US!Sans: brother don't you dare...

US!Papyrus: *takes a shortcut into his room*


	13. Question 20

**Aria The Anomaly(Guest)**

 **Thanks Frisk. Asgore I rented a nice boat for you and Asreil to go fishing in. Believe me it's ASREIL fishing can get.**

Sans: *Squints eyesockets* Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy

Asgore: Wow, thanks Aria. Can't wait to go fishing!

Asriel: *Suppresses memories*


	14. Question 21

**Icepatch:**

 **I dare you all to listen and watch the anime video song called "I ship it!"**

Jax: I love this song!

 _A horrible thing that we started doing now_  
 _When you see two characters that super don't go together, we go_  
 _Ohhhh I totally ship it!_

 _I got this feeling at like three am while watching Netflix._  
 _I drew some porny fanart and I wrote some smutty fanfic._  
 _Can't help it, I just think that they would make such a good pair,_  
 _In canon they have never met—_

 _I don't care, I ship it. I don't care._

 _I know that they are siblings but I think there's something more_  
 _If she weren't dating that guy, they'd be banging, I am sure._  
 _The third scene in episode four, come on, look at him stare._  
 _Twincest can't really be that bad—_

 _I don't care, I ship it. I don't care._

 _You're on the canon ground, I'm up in crack ship space_  
 _Let's start a shipping war, don't care if I get hate._  
 _Don't like my pairings, well, then you can hit the bricks._  
 _This is my OTP, I'll go down with this ship!_

 _I ship it!_  
 _I ship it!_

 _They keep on saying they're not gay, but yeah I really doubt that,_  
 _This can't just be a bromance, who would write a show about that?_  
 _I think the subtext in the second season's pretty clear,_  
 _Don't tell me I need to calm down—_

 _I don't care, I ship it._  
 _I don't care, I ship it, I ship it._  
 _I don't care, I ship it. I don't care._

 _You're on the canon ground, I'm up in crack ship space_  
 _Let's start a shipping war, don't care if I get hate._  
 _Don't like my pairings, well, then you can hit the bricks._  
 _This is my OTP, I'll go down with this ship!_

 _I don't care, I ship it._  
 _I don't care, I ship it, I ship it._  
 _I don't care, I ship it._  
 _I don't care, I ship it, I ship it._  
 _I don't care._  
 _I ship it._

Alphys: *Freaking out* OMG THIS IS MY SONG

Asgore: I think I know what this 'shipping' is now... *Turns green*


	15. Questions 22,23

**Guest:**

 **Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel, read this. I DARE YA! (Gives them a indestructible computer that has an M rated Asgore x Asriel fanfic)**

Jax: Oh no, this won't turn out well...

Asriel: Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope not happening

Toriel: *Faints*

Asgore: How... How can humans sink this low...

 ***After they read the story* This is what I mean by people shipping Asgore and Asriel, isn't it disgusting?**

Jax: *Pokes Toriel with a stick* Damn guest, you broke her good...

Asriel: Someone give me brain bleach please, I'm running out of room in the _*Do not remember*_ section of my mind...

* * *

 **A/N: Soooooo doing yard work all day really makes it hard to write. Sorry, I'll post a few more updates tonight**


	16. Questions 24,25

**Barbacar:**

 **Here's a few dares I thought of**

 **Muffet: make a cigar out of webbing and spiders, juggle bombs with the lit cigar in your mouths, lighting them off your cigar, and shoot yourself out of a cannon through a ring of fire while doing so.**

Muffet: Ahuhuhuhuhuhu~ *Does it all and does a backflip before landing*

Everyone: *Claps*

Muffet: *Picks up Barbacar* Now where's my money...?

 **Papyrus: strap unicycles to both of your feet and use them as roller skates for three whole days**

Papyrus: THIS SHALL POSE NO TROUBLE FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! *Straps on the unicycles and starts skating around* NYEH HEH HEH! THIS IS EASIER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE! WAIT HOW DO I STOP?


	17. Questions 26,27,28,29,30,31

**BlackHeart303**

 **That...would explain why you seemed so expressionless in the game, Frisk. The possession I mean.**

Frisk: Yeah, I just sorta default to my neutral expression whenever that happens. I look nearly identical to Chara when I open my eyes and smile.

 **I have yet to play Undertale, but I don't really want to risk falling into temptation, not with as likable characters as all of you *gestures to everyone***

*Everyone except Chara and Flowey*: Thanks!

Chara: DO IT!

 **Except you Chara,** **but I guess you saw that coming. Now if I were playing Overlord, oh hoho, that would be a different story. Er, with you were like the characters from the game anyway.**

Chara: I will shank you... *Takes out knife*

Frisk: *Holds Chara back*

 **Seriously though, I have problems(not really, in irl), I even went on a Werewolf rampage in Skyrim, for the lols!.**

Jax: Ah, the good old Skyrim werewolf rampage. I preferred the Ebony Blade though to be honest.

 **Speaking of werewolfs, Alphyns, do they exist in your world?**

Alphys: N-Not anymore...

 **K, gotta go, Gnarl just told me that SCP-101 for-profit OH FU- *static...* Ima ok.**

Jax: *Sighs* It's a goddamn hand bag with a mouth. What do you want with that thing...


	18. Question 32

**Guest**

 ***Puts everyone from the Storyshift and Taletwist AUs in the room.***

Jax: *Slaps face* They are already in this house. Why do people always want to overcrowd this room with extreme amounts of people... *Continues rant*

Jerry: The Wi-Fi here sucks...

Jax: And don't get me started on this thing. Every time I try to ditch it, it just follows me around... *Tries to ditch Jerry*

Jerry: *Clings to Jax*

Jax: Chara, I'll let you kill exactly one thing today!


	19. Important question, Question 33

**SoulofPatience(Guest):**

 **Sorry Jax. You said we can involve AUs and... there are some people out there who are AU fanatics (myself included). And they just want to have the opportunity to ask them questions when some of them don't have Tumblr or any of that shiz. And they also don't want to bother the big Q &As (Thriller Killer and Katya Playz) because there's a big chance that their questions are gonna get skipped. Not to mention the fact that most of the other smaller Q&As are either on hiatus,take very long to update,or have been taken down. I should know. I see that happening a lot. From Nichelle M to Rioblitzi0le. We just wanna interact with our favorite characters across the Underverse instead of watching from the sidelines. So please be merciful on the reviewers or set up rules for this and that. We just wanna see them react and interact with our opinions and questions as if they're real. After all,isn't that what this Q&A is about?**

Jax: I agree completely with you Soul. I love different AU's so much. Mafiatale at the foremost of all of that. Yet I haven't seen much popularity about it I love the idea behind it. I go looking for different AU's because there is always someone coming up with something completely new and thinking about it is awesome. Heck, the first question I answered was one for an AU (Underswap) and I loved it. However, the thing about the AU's is that no one is asking any questions to them. For example, People just say *I put _ into the room* and that is it. They don't come back later and say stuff like "I dare _ to do something with their AU selves." If they started to do that I would be overjoyed to make them interact or answer any questions people ask them. I try to update when I can but I have finals and AP tests just around the corner meaning that I can only answer so many questions a day. I am trying to be merciful but I want them to interact with the AU's, but no one is just asking them anything or involving them with anything. And yes, that is what this Q&A is about, just give me something to work with and I will try my hardest to give you guys what you want. And as for rules, no one has done anything stupid enough to have the need for them. The only thing that I can think would make a good rule is to not make fun of other reviewers.


	20. Questions 34,35

**Guest**

 **Oh Great and Genocidal Chara Hear my Prayer..  
take this chocolate offering * Shows a bag full of infinite Chocolate*  
and slay the dreaded Jerry..  
no seriously.  
KILL IT  
PLEASE.  
I have yet to do pacifist becaus everytime a jerry appears I just have too kill it.**

Chara: *Takes the bag of chocolate with reverence* I shall extinguish this creature... *Points knife at Jerry*

Frisk: Chara no

Chara: Chara yes... *Stabs Jerry*

Jerry: *Ignores stab wound* Why are you doing this? What a fail.

Chara: *Stabs again, but harder than last time*

Jerry: So, like, what are you even doing?

Chara: *Starts stabbing rapidly* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?

Jerry: Man, you suck at this...

Jerry: *Turns to Frisk* Well, can YOU give me a ride home?

Frisk: Chara, please.

Chara: Chara no.

Frisk: Chara yes.

Frisk and Chara: *Ditches Jerry*

 **Come one Frisk don't pretemd you haven't killed them atleast once!**

Frsk: I always ditch Jerry... takes less time...


	21. Question 36,37

**guest:**

 **hey hows it going,**

Jax: *Rises from beneath a mountain of homework, tests, old broken computers, and work* I... HAVE... RETURNED! *Kicks over another computer* My internet is back! My computer works again! I have free time! I AM BACK!

 **chara I dare you to kiss azzy :]**

Chara: *Kisses Asriel on the cheek*

Asriel: *Blushes*

Chara: Gimme chocolate now... *puts knife up to he guest's neck*


	22. Important Notice

**Okay, important. I haven't been writing at all due to how busy i am, but I am feeling guilty about not writing to the hundreds of people that read my stories... If so much as 10 people per story say they want me to continue it, I will. That doesn't mean I will completely abandon the others it will just be an extremely long hiatus.**

 **Thanks for your continued support,  
~Jax**


	23. Return of the Q&A

**Determined (guest):**

 ***le sigh* and I was getting so excited about this fanfic Q &A. Oh well, it will be worth the wait. Anyways, I have something that I want to ask.**

 **Chara, White Chocolate? or No chocolate at all? If you don't threaten anyone in around 4-5 chapters, I shall give you a pocket universe with a infinite supply of chocolate.**

Chara: White chocolate doesn't exists! I refuse to believe in it... *Narrows eyes* How about I threaten you

 **Frisk, what's in your pants? Determination? or something else?**

Frisk: *Nods* Determination

 **Sans, y u no meme and pun harder?**

Sans: I can _rock_ out some _hard_ puns

 **US!Pap, y u no meme and pun harder?**

US!Pap: What he said, it was pretty _bould_ er than what I thought of.

 **Error!Sans, y u no kill UnderFresh Sans?**

Error: I tried... IT WON'T DIE

Fresh: Sup Broski

 **Goat Mom, y uno give me ButtsPie? (XD)**

Toriel: I will make one for you then My Child

 **Asriel, ya still crying?**

Asriel: *Sniffs* No...

 **Flowey, ya still screeching?**

Flowey: *Screeches loudly*

Frisk: *Sprays with water* Bad

 **Undyne, ya still supplexing?**

Undyne: *Suplexes 5 boulders* HELL YEAH!

 **Alphys, still stuttering/stammering?**

Alphys: G-getting b-better!

 **Mettaton, still hot AF!?**

Mettatom: Oh you know it darling! How could I not with these? *Starts striking dance poses with his legs*

 **Blooky, y u no happy**

Blooky: *Cries* I don't know...

 **Asgore, where is my tea?**

Asgore: I have none made but I will make you some if you want. *Starts brewing tea*

 **Grillby, y u no appear in this?**

Grillby: *Cleans glass* Because no one asks me anything...

 **Muffet, I give you this. *hands over 1,000,000,000G***

Muffet: Ahuhuhuhuhu~ Thanks~ *Takes money*

 **Also, what are your favorite theme songs, and NO Paps, you cannot pick your own.**

Paps: *Frowns* WHY? MY THEME IS OBVIOUSLY THE BEST, AS IS MY MIXTAPE! NYEH!

 **Hmmmm, also here. *dumps in OuterTale, CORE!Frisk, MafiaTale, and MettaTale.**

Jax: Hey Core, what have you been doing?

Core: Oh you know, just here, there, everywhere

Mettaton: *Looks at MettaTale* OH, everyone is ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!

 **CYA! AND GO ALL THE WAY BRUH!**


End file.
